Mayors
Mayors Every Survival game gives the opportunity to elect up to 4 mayors. After reaching a specific number of colonists the player is given a choice between 2 randomly picked Mayors of the appropriate level. Level I at 30 colonists, Level II at 200, Level III at 600 and Level IV at 1200 colonists. Warning: As of the 0.4.9 version of the game it was possible to lose the ability to choose a Mayor if immediately after reaching the colonist number which would prompt the Mayor election a player would save and exit the game before the mayor selection popup would appear. Mayor Types Building and Unit Buffs These Mayors provide a persistent bonus to a type of building or unit. Example: Alyssa Lister: Sawmill: Wood production +2 This Mayor will increase the Wood production of all Sawmills by 2 for the rest of the game Warning: Those bonuses apply only to the exact mentioned building or unit i.e. The Advanced Mill won't benefit from the bonus to Mills and vice versa. Reserves These Mayors provide a one-time boost of resources upon election. Example: Pamela Goodson: Wood reserves: +30 This Mayor will increase the amount of wood in your storage. If you had 20 wood, you would now have 50. Warning: All excess resources (going above your storage capacity) will be lost unless a market is built (where it will be sold for gold instead). Since patch 0.8 all resources above your cap will now be placed on the ground, waiting for one of your units to pick it up. Command Center: These Mayors provide a persistent bonus to the Command Center, effectively giving a passive buff. Example: Zachariah Goforth: Command Center: Gold income +20 This Mayor will grant you an additional 20 gold every 8 in-game hours Grants: These Mayors give you instant access to a research as if you had completed it at the workshop. Example: Jules Nava: Grants: Research Farms After picking this Mayor you will be able to build Farms as if you had completed the research "Research Farms" at the wood workshop. The colony gets: These Mayors will grant you a number of free units or buildings without having to pay the building price (will still need power, workers, and food) You can build all rewards from the Bonus category in the Command Center (appears below the Industry tab when a bonus is available) Example: Geraldine Ventura: The colony gets: Ranger (2) After picking this Mayor you will be able to build 2 rangers from the Bonus tab in the Command Center. They will be built instantly and cost no gold or wood but still require workers and upkeep. List of Mayors Warning: Some Mayors could be missing from the list. Several Mayor Flavor texts contain typos/mistakes (in name, gender pronouns etc) those are most likely in-game mistakes and were kept as they are Mayors before 0.4 change Once you have completed your first Colonist building, you will be prompted to select one of two Mayors. Both will grant you a random bonus selected from a large pool. Below is a list of all known mayor bonuses plus an explanation for each one of them. List of Mayors before patch 0.4 (incomplete) List of Mayors Incredible resource created by Subquake on steam. Used in the making of this page This is not an exhaustive list, there are more available. If you know of one, please add it to the list. Category:Mayors